


Pillory

by shipsheep



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsheep/pseuds/shipsheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had a pillory installed in his chambers. As he enters he finds Merlin propped up in the pillory as he ordered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillory

Arthur entered his chambers with a smile on his face. The guard had ensured him it was all ready, according to his orders. With a smug look on his face he sent the guard away and locked the door behind him.  
“Arthur!” Merlin yelled.  
“First of all: Why is there a pillory in your chambers? And second: What on earth have I done to make you pillory me?” The look on Merlin’s face was annoyed and full of accusation.  
“Oh, nobody has informed you of the crime you are found guilty?” Arthur slowly walked around his captured servant still smiling. That was some view. Merlin was kneeling on the floor, his neck and wrists firmly locked between the wooden planks of the pillory. He was uncomfortably writhing.  
When he had completely circulated his servant’s body, he saw how he was just staring on the floor, anxiously.  
No matter how hard he tried, Arthur could not wipe the smug smile of his lips as he knelt down in front of Merlin’s face and said:  
“Calm it, Merlin. I only caught you stealing a sausage from my plate.”  
“Oh, and the new punishment for sausage theft is pillory?”  
“Exactly!” Arthur smirked, stood up again and strolled over to his bed. Sitting on the bed, he removed his boots as usual. In disbelief Merlin watched Arthur act as if he was alone and nobody was crouching on the floor jammed in a pillory.  
“Come on, Arthur! Release me!” Merlin said accusingly.  
He showed no sign of having noticed Merlin’s request whatsoever.  
“Arthur!” Merlin sounded angry and desperate.  
Arthur looked back at his prisoner to see two angry eyes glaring at him. Arthur pulled an arrogant face.  
“Oh, were you talking to me?”  
“Yes, ARTHUR!”  
“It’s still SIRE for you!”  
Merlin puffed annoyed and shut his eyes. He wrinkled his forehead and looked at Arthur in embarrassed agony.  
“Sire, release me!”  
Self-satisfied Arthur sat in his bed and looked around the room.  
“Oh, I think, I didn’t quite understand you…” He shrugged.  
At first Merlin pouted but then he gave up because the pillory started to get really uncomfortable and red marks started to form where the wood rubbed his flesh.  
Merlin overcame his pride and rolled his eyes before submitting to this embarrassment. He wasn’t sure what this action was a payback for but he saw that there was no way out if he doesn’t play along. Merlin looked up to Arthur like a puppy and begged:  
“Please, Sire! Please, release me Sire!”  
“Now that’s what I’m talking about!”  
Merlin exhaled relieved.  
“But I don’t quite feel like releasing you just yet. I just love this sight!”  
Arthur jumped out of his bed and Merlin’s smile vanished.  
Why did Arthur always have to play pranks on him just to demonstrate his superiority? The only reason he was superior was his father, who happened to be a king. Except for his magic, he had no possibility to stand up to Arthur, but if Merlin were to use magic, Arthur would definitely regret this. The only remaining question was whether it was worse to be stuck in this humiliating position or to face the consequences of being a wizard. He decided to rather endure this.  
Arthur had resumed his position of kneeling before Merlin again and stared into his ice-blue eyes.  
Merlin stared back and asked:  
“Why are you doing this?”  
He looked offended. Arthur tormented him all the time. He must really despise him.  
“Because I like you.”  
Merlin was more than confused. Why should he do this to him if he liked him?  
“What?” he asked dimly.  
“I want you, Merlin!”  
Arthur had revised his phrase but now said it more passionately. He forcefully grabbed Merlin’s head, which was still propped in the pillory. In his eyes, Merlin could see passion and courage and fire but there was also this quantum sadness, which however vanished in seconds. Merlin mumbled something in confusion, but Arthur, who had plunged his lips onto Merlin’s, abruptly interrupted this. Arthur’s lips were soft but his kiss was rough. It was rough and throughout demanding. He practically forced open Merlin’s mouth so that he could more eagerly and passionately kiss him, who was so very overwhelmed of this situation that he didn’t know what to do. However there was not much he could do in this pillory. Yet the worst part was the confusion of his feelings. They ran wild like a raging dragon. He firmly pressed his eyes shut and involuntarily moaned into the kiss.  
Merlin had finally found the utter pleasure in kissing Arthur, when he tore their lips apart to catch his breath. Merlin opened his icy blue eyes and asked bewildered:  
“What was that?”  
Arthur was almost breathing normally again, when he said:  
“Well… a kiss! Oh my, have I stolen your first kiss?”  
His mocking tone from before had vanished and changed place with a lower and more tempting voice.  
“Don’t be silly!”  
Merlin looked away and tried his best not to blush too much. It hadn’t been his first kiss but it had surely been the first one of this kind. And he absurdly longed for more of them.  
“To bad…” Arthur answered, backing up closer to Merlin “Oh well, then I will have to steal something else instead…”  
Upon that he slid his hands under Merlin’s tunic and lifted it so high he could with Merlin struggling and the pillory in his way.  
“Stop it, you idiot!”  
The pillory began to rattle as Merlin started struggling harder as soon as Arthur’s hands had reached his chest.  
“I am not sure I like the sound of that, Merlin!”  
His rough hands did not halt at anything. They wandered over the lean, pale body stretched out helplessly in front of him. His body was firm and slender, so very unlike a woman’s body, which was soft and curvy, yet Merlin also had this fragile appearance that made him want to break him. Merlin squirmed vigorously at Arthur’s touch.  
“Sire!” He spoke, heavily fighting the growing feeling in his chest. He bit his lip and closed his eyes.  
“That’s much better.” Arthur patted his servant’s cheeks. Seeing the pained look in Merlin’s face, he decided to try to loosen him up a little. He changed his attempt and kissed Merlin softly and lovingly. How many a times had he longed to kiss Merlin like this?  
Both his hands were now concentrated on his servants strong cheekbones and short hair. Soon, Arthur noticed that Merlin stopped rejecting but started replying the kiss. He too longed to feel Arthur’s hair and hold his face but instead he had to clench his fists in the pillory. Merlin’s vocal chords would send some warm small moans out of his mouth every now and then but when Arthur backed away they even produced a weak whimper that made Merlin blush and Arthur smile smugly.  
“Release me, Sire!” Merlin begged because he knew there was no sense in acting proud now. He was completely at Arthur’s mercy. While standing up Arthur rejected Merlin’s request in a tone that demonstrated his power over the captive.  
“I am not the one receiving orders here. I’m giving them!” The disappointment in Merlin’s face was clearly visible. The first order followed promptly:  
“Say my name!”  
“Sire.” He obeyed promptly.  
“No, my Name!”  
“Arthur.” He clearly pronounced the name warmer than the title of nobility.  
“Very good.” He praised softly while looking down at Merlin, who was staring at the floor.  
“Look at me!”  
After a deep sigh, Merlin raised his head to look at Arthur. However instead of what he had expected to see, he saw Arthur untying his breeches. Soon he revealed a half erect cock, which sent shock into Merlin’s face. His eyes filled with fear, he tried to shake his head in disbelief but the pillory kept him from it.  
“No…” He muttered.  
“Oh Yes!” He held his own cock into Merlin’s face. Merlin however firmly pressed his lips together, closed his eyes and tried to face the other way, so Arthur grabbed the hair on the top of Merlin’s head and forced him to look at him. The sight of Merlin’s desperate face with those fearful eyes right next to his cock made him even harder.  
“Don’t worry.” Arthur comforted. He put his other hand on Merlin’s cheek, gently stroking his lips with his thumb.  
“Just open your mouth and watch your teeth.” He sounded really soft and kind. Merlin narrowed his mouth slightly and closed his eyes so tightly that Arthur could see small tears form between those eyelids. Arthur pitied Merlin, he really did, but he enjoyed this way too much to have mercy. Closing his eyes in bliss, Arthur slowly entered Merlin’s mouth. It was hot and wet. Merlin whimpered slightly but tried his best to close around Arthur’s cock. Arthur could feel Merlin’s tongue nervously twitching around the head before it got accustomed to the foreign sensation. Arthur exhaled calmly and said:  
“Suck me” Shyly Merlin sucked on Arthur. It made Arthur moan. He started to softly move his hips and thrust into Merlin’s mouth. Merlin squirmed and whined. His eyes were still tightly shut, he still looked pained but now there were actual tears running down his cheeks. As soon as Arthur saw this, he pulled out. When he emerged he could hear a loud whimper and see threads of Merlin’s salvia or his own pre-cum pull from Merlin’s mouth. Merlin breathed heavily and coughed. Arthur bent over to innocently kiss Merlin somehow in apology. He felt him tremble but then he suddenly felt Merlin’s tongue entering his mouth. He was desperate. He tasted of pre-cum.  
“Please …” Merlin huffed into Arthur’s mouth.  
“Sorry, but I can’t release you just now. I’ve only started enjoying this.”  
Slowly he walked around the figure of Merlin still clamped in the pillory, trembling and breathing heavily. The shivers down Merlin’s spine had nothing to do with the cool breeze blowing across his bare waist but rather with the fact that Arthur was backing out of his sight and that apart from his steady steps he had no idea what he was up to. What was he going to do? Suddenly the footsteps halted. The next thing he knew was the feeling of two hands closing around his hip. Fear filled him as those hands began to pull him on his legs. He closed his eyes as if he could change anything about the situation. As soon as those hands began to tug on his breeches he panicked and burst out:  
“NO! Please no! Release me! Arthur! Sire! I will serve you thoroughly. I will suck you as much as you want but… I will do anything, just please, don’t…”  
Arthur had just gotten rid of Merlin’s breeches and was still hard as a rock and it began to hurt. He wished to see Merlin’s face, to see whether it was just as frightened as his voice. Merlin struggled against Arthur’s firm grip but he held him steady. This whole situation, this marvellous sight let pure lust drown out the pity he felt for Merlin. He dripped some oil from a flask he kept for obvious purposes onto Merlin’s butt crack. With his feet he separated Merlin’s legs and with his hands he spread his butt open wide. Behind the wooden planks of the pillory many frightened sounds emerged. Mostly exclamations like “No…” or “Don’t…”. These increased as Arthur slowly slid one of his fingers into Merlin’s hole. He enjoyed spreading open Merlin’s entrance and toying with it, now two fingers. Soon he noticed that he was torturing Merlin again and that hadn’t been his actual goal. At that he slightly bent over to grab Merlin’s cock, which was dangling helplessly underneath Merlin’s lowered back. To his delight it was hard. He began stroking Merlin to compensate for the pain he was causing him by thrusting three fingers up this entrance.  
“ah…Ah” Merlin started panting in time with Arthur’s combined fingering and stroking. Arthur now wished to see Merlin’s face even more, to see whether it was just as lewd as his voice. The urge to break Merlin grew stronger and stronger. Arthur probed his cock against Merlin’s tight hole and spoke:  
“Keep calm. I will try to be good to you.” Merlin began to struggle and to beg:  
“No! Please, Arthur! PLEASE! Sire! Don’t! Ah!” His begging only encouraged Arthur even more. To control Merlin’s struggling he held his hips with both hands and carefully slid inside Merlin. Merlin screamed in pain. “Gah! Take it out! It hurts! Ah!”  
Arthur wasn’t moving yet but he talked to Merlin in a soft voice:  
“Loosen up a bit. It won’t hurt so badly. Trust me” Arthur felt bad because he had never been in his situation before and was therefor lying to Merlin about how it will feel. Merlin was really tight inside and he was pressing onto Arthur but with those last words he actually calmed down however very hesitantly.  
Arthur began thrusting into his servant. Merlin let out many screams of pain but Arthur was merciless. His screams even encouraged him further. What Arthur did not know however was, how much Merlin was enjoying this. Arthur was unable to see but Merlin was clenching his teeth due to the pain but also the pleasure. Arthur had hit his good spot. He did feel pain and quite a lot of it but his panting and screaming were more lewd than agonized.  
“So good!” Arthur mumbled.  
Arthur had established a hard and fast rhythm and started panting too whenever he buried his entire length inside Merlin.  
“Merlin!” Arthur called Merlin’s name because of the pleasure he was giving him or rather he was taking from him.  
As Arthur’s speed increased Merlin’s panting got not only faster but also louder.  
“Hah…AH… Sire!...Uh… HAH!... A-!... ARTHUR!”  
When he heard his name, he had reached his limit and burst into Merlin and filled him to the brim before slipping out of him. For Merlin it was a huge relief. For the first time he could take a deep breath again, even if he was still panting. Merlin sank to his knees again, his head and hands dangling powerlessly out of the pillory.  
“Arthur”  
It was barely louder than a whisper. Arthur, who had caught himself again after a weave of ecstasy, just now realized what he had done. Merlin was crouching on the floor half undressed, breathing unsteadily and he was a complete mess, so Arthur practically ran to Merlin’s front. Now he saw the state Merlin was in. He tiredly lifted his head to exhaustedly look into Arthur’s eyes.  
“Arthur…”  
Arthur panicked and quickly released Merlin from the pillory. He sank into his arms. Arthur was worried and carefully examined Merlin’s state. It was just now that Arthur realized Merlin was still hard. He had been so consumed by the sounds Merlin produced and the feeling inside him that he had forgotten to return anything.  
Merlin made an effort to kiss Arthur. He however lifted Merlin up to somehow put him on the nearby bed.  
“I am sorry, Merlin…” Regret built up in Arthur and he shook his head as he looked at Merlin, frightened.  
Merlin who had regained some of his strength grabbed hold of Arthur’s head and pulled him down to kiss him. At first Arthur was surprised but he quickly indulged in the sensation completely.  
Out of nowhere Merlin began to laugh. Because of the way Merlin wrinkled his nose and narrowed his eyes in amusement, Arthur couldn’t help but join in. The two of them were lying on top of each other, laughing.  
Before long Merlin stopped Arthur’s laughing by kissing him again. Arthur didn’t stop at kissing. He sent his lips on a trail down Merlin’s chest, which started rapidly raising and falling again. Arthur seemed to be in a hurry because he had reached his abdomen in a few seconds. Merlin smiled in anticipation and had already curled his hands into Arthur’s hair. The awaited action, however, didn’t follow. Instead, Arthur looked up at Merlin and asked or rather ordered:  
“Tell me what you want.”  
Merlin shrugged and closed his eyes calmly.  
“I think you know what I want” He exhaled pleasurable. Arthur had decided to take it slow. How very different to his former approach of bonding. Arthur started with softly kissing Merlin’s tip. As he continued kissing and licking his sides, Merlin started humming in pleasure. Then without any warning Arthur took Merlin inside him. He swallowed him right to the base in no time. Merlin could not contain his pleasure and moaned in bliss. He clutched Arthur’s hair more tightly as if Arthur’s bobbing was too fast. He really went for it and sucked so hard, that Merlin could hardly breathe at all. He continuously and involuntarily moaned Arthur’s name and the same vowel over and over again. “Ah!” Arthur who was amused by this just continued to give his best. His name in this lewd tone was like an orgasm in his ears. Arthur held firmly onto Merlin’s thighs. The louder his name grew, the more effort Arthur put into pleasing Merlin. It soon showed effect as Merlin started pushing Arthur to his cock and literally began gasping. Merlin arched his bony back and positively screamed Arthur’s name. Arthur triumphantly sucked up every little drop emerging from Merlin and savouring every taste, sound and sensation to the fullest extent.  
Arthur let himself fall onto the bed next to Merlin and it made Merlin slightly bounce of. Merlin’s eyes were all misty and his face all dreamy, his cheeks were red and his hair a complete mess. They now lied face to face and Merlin wiped some drops of Arthur’s chin and mouth. Arthur saw from the corner of his eye that Merlin’s wrists were reddened. He carefully seized one wrist and looked at it. Not only was it red but also at some spots it had started bleeding. He looked at Merlin. His eyes were opened wide. What had he done?  
“I am so sorry…” He ruffled his own hair. “I will go and fetch some ointment from Gaius…”  
Before Arthur could even try to get away, he felt a hand on his arm.  
Merlin smiled, no sign of accusation or disappointment anywhere in his face.  
“We’ll just loose the pillory next time.”  
He blinked in affirmation. Arthur was so glad. After a loving and passionate kiss, Merlin fell asleep on Arthur’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> My First Fanfiction.  
> I got sort of swept along and lost the characters. But it was fun anyway!


End file.
